


Bromance for the Ages

by sebastian2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 21st Century Frustrations, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Public Display of Affection, slightly cracky, the nuances of real people shipping in universe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Bucky and Steve have always been public about their relationship. Back when it was illegal and sure as hell now that they won’t get tossed in jail for it. Unfortunately, the whole 21st century does all the mental gymnastics possible to convince themselves the two of them are just friends. Bros being bros.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2019





	Bromance for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the square ‘together’ in the Stucky 2019 Bingo!

Steve and Bucky have never been particularly secretively about their relationship. For better or wore, they've always been perfectly fine being public about being together. If they’d kept no secrets when it was illegal, they certainly wouldn’t keep it secret now. The problem isn’t so much that they want to stay closeted. The problem is that the rest of the world seems determined to keep the closet door tightly shut on them. 

No matter what he and Steve do, somehow everyone else will interpret it as a perfectly friendly, platonic action. It’s a little bit ridiculous at this point. They’ll hold hands in Central Park and the papers all praise them for being so comfortable in their sexuality that they can hold hands platonically. One time they kiss in public and within minutes, every news channel had some ‘expert historian’ talking about how kissing wasn’t always reserved to affection between couples and they probably did it to show their friendly bond. Bucky actually gets tired of it and tweets out ‘you know me and Stevie are actually together, right?’ which somehow gets interpreted as some big joke. Half the replies are people praising him for being in on the joke of their being ‘together’ with lots of winky emojis, about a quarter is people saying that ‘Stucky is Real’, and the remaining quarter is people fighting with the shippers for being disrespectful. Bucky is seriously getting sick of it.

He makes it about halfway through a Buzzfeed article detailing their epic ‘bromance’ before he can’t take it anymore and he just flops down across Steve’s lap, not caring that he knocks Steve’s tablet out of his hands. “I can’t deal with this anymore, Stevie.”

“Deal with what, babe?” Steve asks, reaching to pick his tablet up again and scrolling with one hand while the other pets Bucky’s hair.

“Everything! I just had to read some Boomer on Buzzfeed call us bros. Bros!” Bucky exclaims, horrified.

“I don’t think that’s how the word Boomer works,” Steve points out. He looks incredibly amused about the whole situation, like he always does. Steve’s just more patient than he is these days.

“Besides the point,” he insists. “Do bros fuck each other? Or gaze tenderly into each other’s eyes while they declare their undying love and devotion? I think not!”

“Does it really matter what a couple of online publications think of us?” Steve sighs.

“Not just a couple, Stevie. All of them! Seriously, everyone who’s not our personal friend has somehow missed that we’re clearly dating,” he grumbles.

“Maybe we can get married?” Steve suggests.

As nice as that sounds, Bucky just grumbles and pouts some more. “They’d probably say it’s some old timey friendship ritual or something.”

“Does it really bug you that much, Buck?” Steve sighs.

“It’s just not fair,” he mumbles. “I thought waking up in this time period would mean getting to be with you publicly. So everyone knows you’re my fella. And instead, it’s just all been... Bromance.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Steve promises.

He puts his tablet aside and leans down to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead and yeah, Bucky does feel a little better now. There’s few things better at curing a pouty Bucky than a kiss and a cuddle from Steve. Steve knows this and practically weaponizes it. Not that Bucky’s complaining. And he’s definitely not complaining when they both get a little carried away and wind up moving to the bedroom. 

Halfway through, Bucky pulls back and asks, “What if we release a sex tape? They’ll have to believe that.”

" _ Bucky!"  _

And okay, not his best idea, but it was almost worth it to see how incredibly appalled Steve looks at the suggestion. Really the best entertainment a guy could ask for around here. 

***

No one else seems to understand why he's so bothered by this whole thing. As far as most people seem to think, so long as he knows that he and Steve are a couple, he shouldn't be bothered by the rest. But he is. He's waited so long for a chance to be public and open about his relationship with Steve. When they'd first gotten together, Bucky could have never even imagined this possibility. So the fact that it's being taken away from him by some overzealous 21st century reporters wanting to profit off 'The Greatest Bromance of All Time'? Yeah, it stings a bit. 

For all that they argue and make fun of each other, Sam is probably the best listener Bucky knows, so when they meet up for their weekly coffee date - yeah, they are unofficial arch enemies in the battle to be Steve's best friend, yeah they have weekly coffee dates, it happens - Bucky knows he'll make for a good listening ear about his woes. 

"It's just like... In what world do you see two guys holding hands, kissing, and publicly declaring they're boyfriends, and  _ still  _ not believe them? It's ridiculous!" Bucky summarizes, after a long winded rant that had gotten several patrons at the coffee shop looking their way. He doesn't care if they hear. Let them. Maybe they can go out and tell their friends that Captain America and the Winter Soldier really are dating. 

"Honestly, man, the short answer is homophobia," Sam says, shrugging. "It's just hard for some people to comprehend how two tough, macho soldiers from way back then could be gay and in a relationship. So they believe all their own ridiculous excuses." 

"I thought the 21st century was supposed to have left that behind," Bucky grumbles. This sucks. They should have stayed in their own time period for this. 

Sam chuckles and shakes his head. "Man, I wish. Have you considered releasing a sex tape?" 

"That's what I said!" Bucky exclaims. And man, if he and Sam didn't have this commitment to being lifelong enemies, he would totally date Sam instead. "Steve's not on board with it. I don't think he gets why it bothers me so much. I don't think anyone really does. They just keep saying it's not a big deal so long as Steve and I are sure of ourselves." 

"It is a big deal, though. And you have every right to be upset," Sam says. He's using his 'therapist' voice now, but that's fine by Bucky. "You had to be together in secret so long for your own safety and now that it's not a safety risk anymore, you still can't really be public because no one's listening. Anyone would be upset in your shoes." 

"Yeah." Bucky sighs. That doesn't do much to fix his situation, of course, but it is nice to have someone acknowledge why it sucks. "You're the best archenemy anyone could ever ask for, Sam." 

Sam laughs. "You too, Barnes. So... You're sure Steve won't budge on that sex tape idea?" 

"Yeah," he laments, letting out another, much sadder sigh. He knew he was onto something with that sex tape suggestion. 

***

A few weeks later, the Smithsonian contacts them for permission to feature them in an exhibit about the greatest historical friendships of all time. Friendships! Bucky just about starts crying when he gets to that part of that email, because come on. Seriously? He knows for a fact that the Smithsonian has some of their old love letters archived. Even some of the more explicit ones, much to Bucky's embarrassment. And they're still getting featured as a friendship? Poor, embarrassed 20 year old Bucky Barnes had not written a letter to tiny, embarrassed 19 year old Steve Rogers saying that he wanted to "kiss every inch of you from your shoulders to the small of your back' and 'see those pretty blue eyes when you wake up next to me' just for the Smithsonian to call them a  _ friendship _ . God. Bucky wonders very briefly if this is a suable offence and then goes to sulk in their bedroom for a while. 

Yeah, it's not Steve's fault, but right now, Bucky is just angry and grumpy at the whole world. He should definitely not take it out on Steve, but he can't help but be a little short with him when Steve comes into their bedroom. He's being a brat, turning to face the other end of the room and not bothering to acknowledge Steve at all, even when he sits at the edge of the bed, but Bucky figures he can apologize later. 

"Hey... I know you're upset but can we talk for a minute?" Steve asks, reaching out to rest a hand on Bucky's shoulder. 

Bucky sighs and even though he's still feeling stroppy, he's never been good at directly ignoring Steve, so he turns onto his back and faces him. "I've always got time for my best fella." 

"Good. And I hope that never changes," Steve agrees, leaning down to kiss him while he strokes Bucky's hair and scratches his scalp just the way Bucky adores. "So I talked to the Avengers PR department." 

"Oh?" Bucky arches a curious brow. That could either be really good or really bad. 

"Yeah. They're going to release a public statement soon. That the two of us are together, have been since the 40s, and we don't appreciate the way the press constantly erases that. The Avengers are going to make a donation to an organization for queer youth, it'll be a big thing, but most of all, all the department lawyers are going to hounding after anyone who still says you and I aren't an item after that," Steve explains. "It can't really do much about people tweeting and smaller personal blogs, but at the very least, the Smithsonian and all the big news channels won't go out talking about how we're best buddies." 

"Really?" Bucky asks, pushing himself up to his elbows. "I thought it didn't really bother you." 

"It doesn't," Steve admits. "But it bothers you and anything that bothers you is a problem in my eyes. Normally, I'd just punch the problem away, but it's a bit difficult to do in this case, so... second best option." 

Bucky grins and tugs Steve down to kiss him properly. "You're the best boyfriend ever. So no sex tape?" 

"God, Bucky. No. No sex tape." 

"Not even for our own private viewing?" 

"That... might be negotiable." 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved and appreciated!


End file.
